Two Doctors Do Not Mix
by Mediziner
Summary: With a relic location being deciphered, Nightblade and Knock Out have been assigned to retrieve the relic. And the top thing is... Nightblade barely gets along with the Decepticon's CMO due to his fear of being scratched. Will they ever put aside their hatred for one another to retrieve the relic or will it turn into another failed attempt? One-Shot for fun.


_Mediziner's Notes: A work I forgot to submit... It's something I did since I've had a lot of people think that just because Nightblade is a Femme, many have thought that I would immediately pair her up with Knock Out... Nope, she basically loathes the Mech... Despite being an apprentice to him. (Nightblade is a Medical Officer in training, and since Knock Out is the only Decepticon Medic, I sort of thought of him as the 'Con CMO.)  
_

_Enjoy!_

_..._

The Nemesis... A large warship belonging to that of the Decepticons respectively. Back during Cybertron's demise, it was constructed from Trypticon's severely damaged body, upon Megatron's orders to reconstruct the large towering dinosaur-like Mech into their proudly large warship. Impressive at times, but also quite ferocious during the dark, as it often portrayed a purplish glow... And a menacing aura. The cockpit had a distinct yellow atop the bridge, or cockpit of the large warship, with distinct windows off to it's sides... Seeming to resemble eyes and... A little of Trypticon's head not surprisingly. Nightblade stood from the rooftop of the warship, looking down upon what's below.

She had to wonder herself... While the Nemesis survived the unstable portal that the space bridge stabilizing it had been rendered destroyed by Grimlock and his team as they called themselves 'Dinobots', she often wondered... While the Decepticon warship had survived the entire thing... Whatever happened to the Autobots' precious Ark? Then again, she shrugged the thought off, it possibly didn't survive the unstable portal... As unlike the Decepticon Warship- Constructed off of a living Transformer, there was no way it could've survived. She recalled that it had partially torn bits of both ships apart during their assault on the Ark after firing what appeared to be tow cables upon few parts of the Autobot ship.

There were quite a few casualties on both sides... She still recalled while they went through that unstable portal.

**/Nightblade./** Came the Decepticon CMO through the comm as the Femme Seeker rolled her optics slightly, which were a traditional red colour, unlike others who had a black outer optic, and a coloured iris. "Nightblade here." Came her response, though half mixed with annoyance and irritation as it's none other than Knock Out calling her.

**/Time for you to put more knowledge into that processor of yours, my dear. If you are to become a Chief Medical Officer just like me, it's time to learn more there is to the medical field./**

"Whatever, and I would rather appreciate you wouldn't call me _'dear'_, Knock Out... Nightblade out." Came Nightblade's cold, venomous response as she cut the link, scooting off of the very top of the warship's roof as she entered the large doors, making her way down a floor to Knock Out's Med Bay. She enjoyed being in a Med Bay as her medical officer instincts often began to kick in... But often seemed ruined whenever Knock Out's goofing off with that annoying buffer of his he always carries with him around at times. Ooh, how it boiled her circuitry mentally as she passed by a couple Vehicons of both Grounder and Jet classes... Even Starscream's personal Jet Vehicons, which are marked as the 'elite class'.

Come to think of it, Nightblade weren't sure how long they have been out when the unstable portal rendered both factions out cold... But it felt like it's been many eons. At least both factions so far haven't shown themselves to the natives living on this blue coloured planet... Much... Then again most of the time the Decepticons weren't always that careful... Nightblade herself had sometimes gotten herself caught in restricted territory by Nevada's Air Force Base a couple few times while out on a flight.

"Hmf, you sure do enjoy taking your time." Came Knock Out's voice as he heard the doors hiss to an open, Nightblade entering as her blank emotionless expression didn't shift, ignoring his words as she came to her small personal place in the med bay. Though a servo began to clench upon hearing the soft mixture of a buzz and a hum which belonged to that of Knock Out's buffer as he was beginning to buff himself. She scoffed mentally, muting her audio receptors as she had to calm herself down, and prevent any commotion of the sorts as she patiently waited for the Decepticon CMO to finish his buffing.

Losing track of time, the Femme Seeker wasn't sure how long Knock Out had been buffing himself, but it annoyed her to how he seemed to complain about his finish being ruined... It was very odd to her, as Knock Out... A _Decepticon_... Complaining about his own paint job... This is a **war** going on, there's no time for keeping one's paint job sparkling and shining. Nightblade shook her head with an irritated expression. Finally, Knock Out finished buffing himself as he came to Nightblade's side, and they worked.

The work started off rather smoothly, but it soon became rocky overtime with Knock Out's pause of seeming absent-minded... Probably thinking about the loss of Breakdown again as she shrugged. "Well aren't you the _absent-minded_ one." She stated silently, however not as quiet as she could as Knock Out caught audio receptor of that, causing the red Mech to scowl at her but nonetheless continued teaching her. However, they were soon interrupted with Megatron's order to see both he and Nightblade to the bridge at once, to which they stopped... Slowly beginning to make their way towards the direction of the bridge.

"Hmm, wonder what the big 'M' wants." Knock Out murmured to himself, seeming to stare at the Femme Seeker's back... She was riddled with a few scratches as he shuddered in disgust, unsure of why his apprentice wouldn't bother with buffing her own finish, some seemed to be from accidents with handling medical tools or mostly, battles. The wings seemed to bother him the most... Probably Nightblade having leaned against the wall a few times roughly, perhaps not taking notice that she's scratched her finish... Then there's her partner, Demolishor... Whom he was quite disgusted with, covered head to toe in scratches, dirt, and other sorts of filth... He couldn't believe that Nightblade herself considers him her partner... Despite he knew she disliked Grounders, and seeing her partnered with a Grounder type made him sick to his tanks...

"Clearly nothing like Breakdown..." He couldn't help but add to himself in his murmurs. Then, he curiously placed a digit along one of the slight larger scratches which neared the flaps of one of Nightblade's wings. However, this was clearly a mistake, right as his digit made contact with Nightblade's wings, it immediately caused the Femme Seeker to sharply turn around in a fast, swift motion with a slight hover in the air as her clawed digits came right across his chest... Catching Knock Out literally by surprise with a brief scream, in addition to even cause him to fall flatly on his aft with a grunt. Looking at his finish, he gasped and before he could even stated that he just buffed it, the Femme Seeker loomed down right at him with a glare. "_**NEVER**_ touch a Seeker's wings, unless we require _repairs_ to them. Otherwise I wouldn't mind doing more damage, but directly to your faceplate next time." She stated with a menacing snarl... A few vehicons of both classes that were passing by, stopped to watch the incident briefly before returning to their duties. Afterwards, Nightblade turned around to continue her destination to the bridge.

The doors to the bridge whooshed to an open as Nightblade stepped inside, greeting Megatron as she approached him. The large Silver coloured Decepticon turned to acknowledge Nightblade. His body had hints of purple on his chest, pauldrons, and lower legs... His crimson optics locked onto the small Femme Seeker in front of him as she was about almost up to his hips, recalling that Starscream showed great distaste in the Femme due to being seen as a 'runt' or a mere 'seekerling'. Turning just slightly, he reached over to press in some commands, showing a signal of a decrypted relic that has been found... Deep within the ocean.

"You, Nightblade, alongside Knock Out serving as your back up, are to retrieve the relic located within what the humans call the 'Indian Ocean'. It is located near these coordinates, not too close to human population... Near what the humans call 'Australia'. No doubt the Autobots have decrypted the location as well." Megatron declared, much to the disappointment of the Femme Seeker as the large Mech loomed over her menacingly. "You two are to retrieve the relic by any means before the accursed Autobots retrieve it... Do I make myself perfectly clear, Nightblade...?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron..." Nightblade replied, not completely phased by Megatron, but mentally she feared him... Though she wasn't sure why the change of backup, she had always gone to find those relics with her partner Demolishor. But now, she's stuck with the Decepticon's Chief Medical Officer, Knock Out.

Knock Out himself was about to protest at why he had to be partnered up with his Apprentice, but just one glare from the Decepticon Leader himself had shut him up. The red coloured Grounder hated to involve himself too much in battle, for the fear of his finish. He could tell that Nightblade is smirking secretly as he stared at her, once Soundwave had summoned a ground bridge, he went forth hesitantly... But only to get kicked in the back by the Femme Seeker as he stumbled forward as he hears Nightblade speak. "Hurry up, I don't want to keep Lord Megatron waiting." Knock Out had reached the other side as he falls into the ocean with a squeamish scream... With Nightblade following behind as she swam down.

"One of these cycles, _you're_ going to be the end of me, Nightblade..." Knock Out grumbled, watching his Apprentice swim about freely... Of course, she knew the blue planet far more than any other Transformer due to seeing how Nightblade spends most of her time studying it when he isn't teaching the Femme Seeker. Somehow, he had to admit... How would they fight the Autobots underwater?

"Me? The end of you? Hmph, I highly doubt that." She retorted, coming to a land as she stood straightly, watching as life swam about freely.

The CMO, however, wasn't paying attention as he landed on the ocean floor on his aft with a grunt, it was quite foggy but luckily they could still use their scanners as Knock Out growled, bubbles emitting from his mouth. "As if your claw marks aren't enough, look at my paint job!" He groaned, looking over at his aft which had faint tiny scratches made from the sandy floor, to which Nightblade snickered at this. "No wonder Lord Megatron sends you on missions that renders you having scratches all over... If I recall your _'train'_ incident." She snickered mischievously, remembering how Knock Out had been covered head to toe in scratches when the train driven by the Autobot's human allies had collided him within the tunnels during a search for one of the relics, despite she wasn't there to see it. The red Medic himself didn't say a thing but only scowled, getting all those scratches cleaned up from that horrible memory of being collided with by the train made him hate humans more than ever.

Standing up with an angry growl, Knock Out crossed his arms as he spoke. "Well, since Lord Megatron made you retrieve the relic, I'm left wondering why he puts me as your backup... But I'm sure a little quick buffing would put me in the best mo...-" The Grounder took out his buffer, but only for Nightblade to snatch it, snapping it in two. "Ah, ah! We have a job to do, we're not going to sit around buffing our afts while the Autobots are clearly heading towards the location of that relic."

Grumbling dreadfully, Knock Out placed his broken buffer away in his sub-space pocket, following his apprentice reluctantly as they made their way to the location. Oddly enough, it was too quiet, which bothered Nightblade... It wasn't exactly dark, which made it an issue for her to blend in. Looking at her scanner, it was in a cracked chasm ahead.

Noticing Nightblade heading towards somewhere, Knock Out spoke. "Where do you think you're going, Nightblade? I can't even see a thing and we're looking for the relic in this open murky space, underwater... And I'm starting to get filth on my finish!"

"Will you put a lid in it, Knock Out!? I'm going in for a closer look in this chasm since the scanner's detecting the relic must be in here. If you want to make yourself useful, then just stand guard watching or something, sheesh..." With that, Nightblade went deep inside, searching for the relic as it was getting darker the more deeper she went, which was no issue for her... But with the murky state of the water, it's been making it hard for her to see what's ahead in front of her. The scanner was beginning to rapidly beep, she was drawing closer but unable to exactly tell... _'Fragging murky waters... Even though I can see perfectly clear in the dark, I can't see what's ahead of me with the water being so murky and difficult to see. I wish Knock Out weren't my mentor, but there are barely any Decepticon medical officers... Let alone those of chief rank...'_ She thought to herself, biting her lip just slightly as she continues to cautiously descend deeper and deeper.

Before she could get any closer, she was shortly ambushed by an Autobot, but she couldn't exactly see where they were, but could detect the faint light just nearby. Cursing to herself, she had to grab the relic capsule then swim away with the murky vision to her advantage. Waiting for the right moment, she went forth and grabbed the capsule, before quickly swimming away.

...But was struck by an unexpected enemy, causing the capsule to fall from her arms and down below.

Quickly recovering, Nightblade went after it, but couldn't find it anywhere, until upon turning around, spotting an Autobot fleeing with the capsule in tow, as she attempted to chase them. While she was built for being naturally fast in the air, she wasn't exactly fast underwater... But her studies of Earth made it change just slightly, as she could swim rather well. Smokescreen was the one who carried the capsule containing the relic... Continuing to chase and chase him to regain the relic back, dodging attack attempts by the other Autobots.

The chase went on for a few good breems... Until Arcee had intervened and grabbed onto her. She was able to slip free, but only to lose Smokescreen... However, the relic was now in Bumblebee's servos, as she starts chasing after them. She couldn't use her weapons underwater due to the limited slower movement, and no one could use their blasters underwater... Once latching a hold of the capsule, she tried to pry it out of the Autobot scout's servos, but only for Wheeljack to peel her off easily due to her small fragile-looking size as he tied her up with energon beam chains to buy themselves time to gather up their ground bridge...

Having broken free, Nightblade quickly swam towards the Autobots, but was too late as the ground bridge shut on her...

Then, she heard Knock Out scream... Though it was a much higher pitch than his usual screams whenever he complained. Following the sound, she had found Knock Out freaking out about getting seaweed and other sorts of clutter stuck to his body... Which caused her to laugh as he looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Don't just stand there, get this organic filth off of me, it's ruining my finish!" Knock Out hissed, trying to rip the seaweed and pieces of coral that had got caught in some parts of his armour.

Facepalming, Nightblade groaned as she flicked her comm link on. "Nightblade to base, I need a ground bridge immediately." It didn't take long until when the ground bridge appeared above them, as they knew that if the ground bridge were activated from below, or sideways, it would suck in the water to the ship. Knock Out was able to rip the seaweed off as he struggled to get it off, but only for Nightblade to give him a kick in the back, which caused the red Grounder to jolt slightly, and frantically swim upwards into the ground bridge... Followed by Nightblade.

Once they were back on the Nemesis, Megatron was waiting for them at the end.

"Where is the relic?" He questioned as his optics focused and studied the two 'Cons he had sent to retrieve.

"Knock Out was the one who had it, all I did was provide backup." Nightblade shrugged as she walked off, to which Knock Out frantically demanded her to get back here... But had to deal with an angry Decepticon leader.

_**"NIGHTBLADE!"**_

Despite the Decepticons were unable to get the relic, at least she was able to slip out of this one. Oh, how she enjoyed getting Knock Out's aft in a pinch to where he had to do some sucking up to his superiors.

With that, she made her way over to the rec room to refuel... The attempt to retrieve the relic had been quite an exhausting experience, especially when it had to be underwater.


End file.
